


Fading Thorns

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Kissing, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Aurora has made her decision, can Maleficent live with it as she realizes her feelings?





	Fading Thorns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiriamKenneath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/gifts).



Aurora had stayed in the Moors with her, and at first, it had made Maleficent happy, but as time wore on, the guilt began to seep in. Aurora was an orphan now, just as Maleficent was, just as Stefan had been, only, Aurora never got to meet her mother. She had seemed a lovely and caring woman, from the brief encounter Maleficent had with her, before she put her awful curse on the babe. 

These last weeks, Maleficent had made herself scarce to Aurora, keeping to the high trees, keeping to the sky, even escaping to the decrepit castle she called home for a short while after her wings had been stolen from her. She felt she should tell the girl to leave, to be with her own kind, but what sort of good would that do? Maleficent wanted peace between the fairyfolk and the humans. 

It was, however, surprising that Aurora chose to stay in the Moors with her, rather than go off with Prince Philip. He seemed a handsome young boy that had his morals about him, a strong young man that seemed to want to do right by Aurora, and yet… The girl chose to stay with Maleficent. 

And it had begun to torture Maleficent’s heart mercilessly. 

She watched over the girl from high above, as she had done her entire life, but now, now Aurora was seeking her out, pleading with her to come down from her high treetops and Maleficent wasn’t so sure she could resist her any longer. 

_“Why won’t you talk to me…”_ Aurora whispered. 

_“Why are you ignoring me…”_ Aurora sobbed. 

_“I want to see you…”_ Aurora cried. 

_“I want to talk to you…”_ Aurora pleaded. 

_“I miss you, Maleficent…”_ Aurora had said, so quietly Maleficent almost could not hear her. 

Maleficent was exhausted, always running from place to place, trying to find some peace, hoping that Aurora would go back to the humans, to live her life. To be happy. 

Maleficent could take it no longer and she fled, she took herself back to her tree, the one she felt the most comfortable in, the one she grew up in. _Her_ own tree. The one place she felt she could keep to herself, the place that she had never even taken Stefan to. 

Awash with all her emotion, Maleficent found herself falling asleep, the first real sleep she had had in quite some time, even as the thoughts and memories tortured her, she was too exhausted to keep from falling under the tug of sleep. 

When Maleficent awoke, it was with a start, her heart racing and she could tell she was not alone. If it was Diaval, come to pester her again, she might just turn him back into a dog or a wolf or whatever form that would spite him the most, just to show him how displeased she was for having her sleep disturbed. 

Maleficent turned, careful of her wings, always so careful of them now that she had them back. But as she turned, all thoughts of teasing and torturing Diaval evaporated as she looked upon the golden haired girl that caused her so much torment for so many years. 

“I finally found you!” Aurora said, chipper even as she was out of breath. She was covered in scratches, her face brushed with dirt and she could not have looked happier or more pleased with herself. 

Maleficent let out a little noise, in pain, in surprise, even she did not know. Aurora just continued to look at her, unconcerned, smiling. She was always the most beautiful when she smiled. 

“Maleficent!” Aurora gasped out again, still smiling, but Maleficent could tell that sadness and concern were beginning to tug at the corners of her upturned lips. 

Maleficent moved, still careful of her wings, of her back as she sat up, unsure of what to do with herself, sleep still weighing heavy upon her. She had hoped that they would not confront one another, that Aurora would just return to the humans and forget about all of the fairy folk. But that was foolish and childish. It was selfish. 

“B-beastie…” Maleficent finally made herself say and that earned her an even greater smile. It pained Maleficent to think that there was a time when she tried to hate this sweet, beautiful girl. 

“Maleficent,” Aurora repeated again, her voice softer now. “I’ve looked for you all over the Moors, I’ve called to you, over and over again…” Her smile fell and Maleficent felt her heart clenching in guilt at bringing such sadness to this girl that held her heart. 

It was guilt that drove her to turn away from Aurora, guilt at orphaning her, guilt at causing the entirety of her life to be a lie. Cursed by Maleficent, her parents gave her away to the flower pixies, those silly, silly pixies whom were utterly incompetent and incapable of caring for Aurora. 

And it was all Maleficent’s fault. 

But Aurora did not seem to care, only grinning at her and Maleficent knew she had been acting a fool by avoiding and running away. She reached out to brush the dirt from Aurora’s face, enjoying the warmth of her skin as the girl leaned into her touch. “Oh beastie…” 

“Fairy Godmother…” Aurora whispered, biting her lip and looking down, but before Maleficent could even blink, warm lips were being pressed to hers. 

Maleficent was stilled, confused, and as Aurora pulled back, blushing and looking pensive, she knew that she wanted to do that again. “A-Aurora…” she gasped out, running her talons over Aurora’s face, through her hair. “What… What was that, Aurora?” 

The girl blushed again, eyes downcast. “I… True love’s kiss, that’s what broke my curse, yes?” 

Maleficent narrowed her eyes, searching Aurora’s face for what she might be meaning. “Yes… Yes that is what broke the curse, but… Why kiss me?” 

“Well… Don’t… don’t you love me?” 

It was asked with such honesty that Maleficent was taken aback. “Yes, of course I do, Aurora but…” 

“Then!” the girl gasped out, excitement bubbling around her, the sort of excitement that usually overwhelmed Maleficent. “Then shouldn’t we… Shouldn’t we make love?” 

“ _Oh_ …” 

“Maleficent…” Aurora’s brow was knit now, coming closer, reaching out, but she was uncertain, Maleficent could tell. 

“Hush, little beastie…” Maleficent closed the gap between them, nuzzling into Aurora’s hand. “I’m not flying off anywhere, not this time.” 

Aurora’s smile was blinding and it made Maleficent’s heart skip a beat. 

They came together for another kiss, this time Maleficent throwing herself into it fully, opening herself up to Aurora, parting her lips and letting the girl’s tongue seek hers out. Aurora groaned and it tickled Maleficent’s lips, but she did not pull away, letting her talons drift over the heated skin of her face. 

Ties were pulled at, Aurora’s corset undone. Maleficent followed suit, letting her dress down her torso, to hang at her hips. Of the two of them, Aurora had the bigger breasts and even as Maleficent wanted to push the girl down and attack her nipples, she remained where she was. They touched each other, exploring and just _feeling_ one another. Aurora’s fingers came to Maleficent’s breast, brushing over the nipple and pinching lightly. 

“Aurora…” Maleficent was the first one to gasp, letting her talons drift over Aurora’s shoulder, no longer able to resist touching those heavy breasts. Their mouths came together in another kiss, crushing and this time Maleficent was the one to dominate. 

Nipping and gasping, giggles and soft sighs, their hands touched everywhere, Aurora losing her shyness. Maleficent moaned into Aurora’s mouth as her fingers pinched and pulled on her nipples, making them hard, making them pert and she was quick to return the favour to Aurora. 

Maleficent pulled back with a blush as she felt Aurora’s hands wandering down her body. She had to grab the girl’s wrist before Aurora’s hand reached the juncture of Maleficent’s thighs. Aurora looked at her, cheeks flushed, lips parted in the most inviting way. “I am not…” Maleficent started, unsure of how to continue. 

Aurora smiled, bright, warm, inviting. “Oh, I… I haven’t been with another, either.” Aurora laughed, giggled. “Oh, but you’re probably aware of that, aren’t you, Fairy Godmother?” She laughed again, her cheeks flushing a deeper red. 

Maleficent intertwined their fingers of her caught wrist. “No… I do not mean to say I am a virgin, Aurora…” she started, voice soft. “I have been with my own kind, many times…” 

Aurora flushed an even brighter shade of red. “O-oh…” But she did not seem displeased at this prospect. 

"I mean to say..." Maleficent looked down, she looked away. "I mean to say that though I appear as a woman, as you do... There are differences between us." 

Aurora looked at her, her face unreadable and Maleficent would be fine if Aurora decided not to continue this, but oh, how she wished that the girl would be open to the differences in their bodies. 

"What... What do you mean?" She blushed, but she looked curious. 

Maleficent smiled. "I suppose the only way is to show you." Aurora's hands had already explored down her breasts, but they were rather ordinary and resembled that of a human's. No... their differences lie lower, at the juncture of Maleficent's thighs. "Come now, I shall show you..." 

Maleficent had to push Aurora back, so that she could undo her dress at her hips, sliding it open to reveal a thick thatch of feather like hair, that matched Maleficent's magnificent wings. It was rather similar to the hair that humans had, but as Aurora's eyes wandered down... 

"O-oh... F-Fairy Godmother..." Aurora gasped out, holding a hand to her mouth as she looked. 

Maleficent allowed it, even as she felt scrutinized and judged. Aurora did not seem... horrified or disgusted, so perhaps... 

After all, Aurora had been so open hearted and open minded to seeing all of the fairy folk, small and large, beautiful and homely. 

“You’ve… You’ve got a, uhm…” 

“A phallus, of sorts, yes,” Maleficent felt the heat rising to her cheeks once more. She was not hard, not just yet, but she was wet and could feel her slick running down her thighs. 

“Can…” Aurora flushed an even deeper shade of red. “Can I touch you?” 

“Of course,” Maleficent said, smiling, parting her thighs just enough to show that she did have more beyond just her elongated clit. 

Aurora’s hand was trembling, just a bit, as it came around Maleficent’s soft clit. She groaned, they were both groaning and Aurora was moving closer to her. Her grip was awkward, but she would learn, in time, for now, she just let the girl touch her and explore, in her own way. “Oh!” Aurora gasped out. “You’ve… you’ve got both!” 

Maleficent let her head bow as she gave a breathy laugh. “Yes…” 

“And your feathers! They’re so soft…” Aurora’s hands were everywhere, wandering and the girl didn’t seem to be able to decide where she wanted to touch, to focus her attentions. It was quickly becoming overwhelming and she felt her clit growing hard, throbbing. 

Maleficent pushed Aurora onto her back. “Come now, let me see…” 

Aurora’s breath hitched, but she was pulling her skirts up in haste. So young, so eager… That suited Maleficent just fine. 

Maleficent stalled, hesitating as Aurora bared herself. A patch of blonde hair covered her, thick and inviting and that is where Maleficent started her ministrations, sliding her fingers through her short hairs. “My my… Your’s are soft as well,” she said with a smirk, settling herself more fully between Aurora’s parted thighs. 

But Aurora was still impatient, grabbing Maleficent’s hand and guiding it to her wetness below. “Please… Please, Maleficent, Fairy Godmother…” 

She smirked, she smiled, she leaned down to lap away the wetness from Aurora’s cunt, earning her a startled cry, but she did not waste any time in pushing a finger inside of her. “Impatient, my little beastie?” Maleficent whispered, nuzzling into Aurora’s thigh. 

“Please! I want… I want _you_ …” Aurora said and Maleficent might have sworn there were tears in the girl’s eyes. Too wound up, in too much of a rush… 

That was just fine with Maleficent. There would be more, there would be other times, when they could explore one another more fully, tease each other to the brink of ecstasy, but now, for their first time… 

Maleficent settled back on her knees, bringing Aurora closer to her, sliding her pale thighs up her strong legs. It was Maleficent who faltered, who hesitated and were it not for Aurora’s steady hand, guiding her clit to her entrance, she might have never moved. “ _Please_ , Fairy Godmother, _please_ … I love you…” 

“ _Yes_ …” Maleficent gasped, and she would have been lying if she said she did not feel overwhelmed, tears stinging at the corners of her eyes. She would not falter, she could not falter as she leaned down, pressing her clit into Aurora’s welcoming warmth. 

Aurora was tight as she slid in, but wet, so very, very wet and Maleficent felt her toes curling as she hilted herself within the girl. Fingers brushed over Maleficent's jutting cheeks, pulling through her hair and running their way up her horns. Aurora was making soft sounds, breathing quicker, but she could not open her eyes, not just yet. The girl wrapped her hands around Maleficent's horns, pulling her down for a kiss, and still, Maleficent could not open her eyes, losing herself to the feel of their lips against one another, the feel of their flesh throbbing around and against each other. 

The kiss broke and Maleficent made herself look down, looking into the blue eyes that had stolen away her heart. She smiled and Aurora smiled back. They began to move, slowly at first, just enjoying the feel of being together, connected, the slight tug and drag on their flesh as they wound themselves together. Aurora was biting her bottom lip again, nodding and Maleficent smiled in return, understanding. She pulled her hips back a little further, pushing in a little faster, working up to a pace that had them both gasping. 

The girl had her hands fisting in Maleficent's long hair, pulling, tugging as she gasped and curled around Maleficent. It seemed they would not last long, either of them, and it was sweet, in a way. Too impatient, in too much of a hurry to just _be_ with one another. 

Maleficent ground herself against Aurora, pushing her hard clit in as far as it would go, bring a hand down between them, so that she might touch Aurora. She collected their shared wetness and rubbed over Aurora's clit, a hard, little thing that had Aurora gasping and bucking against her in an instant. The warmth around Maleficent's clit tightened and the knot that had built itself deep in her gut was near bursting. 

Their mouths clashed against one another again, teeth nipping, pulling. Rough breathing and gasps as they bucked and ground their hips together. Aurora's ankles hooked behind Maleficent's back, her wings caressing the girl's legs softly with each thrust, each snap of hips. 

"M-Maleficent!" Aurora gasped, arching, breaking their kiss and she could feel that the girl was spilling, jerking, convulsing and Maleficent let herself do the same, burying her cries in the crook of Aurora's shoulder. 

They stayed like that for a time, Maleficent hunched over Aurora, her clit still hard and throbbing inside the girl, legs wrapped around her. Neither one of them were even sure who had moved first, but Maleficent got them arranged in the tree, their dresses discarded, the warmth of the Moor all that they needed as they lay skin-to-skin. Aurora had tried to talk with her, but she was yawning, whispering ‘ _I love you, I love you, I love you_ ’ over and over again until she had nodded off against Maleficent's breast. 

"I love you too, my little beastie..." Maleficent had never spoken words more true than those. 

And as they lay there, under the stars, Maleficent felt herself relaxing, at home once more. There would be no more running, no more hiding and she cradled Aurora’s sleeping form against her breast, wrapping her wings around them both, joining Aurora in sleep.


End file.
